


Please?

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheese, Cheese Dinner, Even Kwami deserve birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Plagg, Marinette Surprises Plagg, Marinette holds him off, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Loves Cheese, Plagg begs for cheese, Plagg is a Little Shit, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, lots of cheese, please, surprise, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Plagg isn't happy with Marinette. She's denying him his favorite meal: cheese. He's ready to send in reinforcements to get his beloved cheese for him. However, he's not prepared for what Marinette has planned for him. She'll soon be changing his perception of her with one fateful dinner.





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Please?
> 
> So, I did a story with Adrien interacting with Tikki and wanted to do one with Marinette and Plagg. In this story, Marinette has a surprise for Plagg that will certainly change his tune about her. I did take some liberties on this story to make it more fun and fluffy, but I don't think those liberties are too much or too unbelievable, either.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

"Please, Spots," Plagg begged, hovering near Marinette's shoulder as she prepared dinner. "It's been ages since I last ate. I'm starving. Please, I need some of my precious Camembert."

Marinette smirked as her gaze met the little floating cat's. "You ate an entire wheel an hour ago, Plagg. If you can wait a bit longer, I'm sure you'll be more than satisfied."

"This is very cruel. Where is my kitten when I need him? He doesn't deny me my cheese." The pouting kwami floated to the counter, his tiny paws crossing in front of him as he produced his best pleading eyes he could muster. 

Seeing it, she giggled, her hand rising to cover her mouth to lessen the effect as Plagg's pleading turned into a glare of disdain.

"I'm a god, Spots. I deserve my cheese." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Rather than respond, Marinette returned her attention to the food she'd spent the past week planning and prepping for this evening's dinner. She stirred the pot, making sure Plagg couldn't see the contents inside, her eyes sneaking peeks at his placement in the kitchen. Much to her relief, he hadn't moved after being denied.

Pulling out a few items from the nearby fridge, she set them on the counter, popping the lids on a few and placing them in the warming oven. 

Over the next few minutes, new and delectable smells permeated the kitchen and outward, drawing the attention of the apartment's other two occupants. 

"Something smells great, Bugaboo," Adrien said, sniffing appreciatively.

She offered him a smile as Tikki floated close and nuzzled Marinette's cheek. 

"She's starving me, Adrien. Make her stop," Plagg whined, seeing his chosen in the doorway. "She's the worst bug I've ever been forced to endure."

"That's not true," Tikki piped up, her eyes narrowing at her other half. "Marinette is beyond indulgent with you. If you'd hush up, you might come to appreciate all she does and is doing for you."

Giggling, Marinette pressed a soft kiss to her kwami's head as she said, "It's okay. He'll eat his words soon enough."

Motioning for Adrien to pick up a few dishes, they soon made their way toward the dining area. She returned to the kitchen, turning off the stove and oven before picking up the small platter she'd left for last in the fridge. 

Making her way back into the dining area, she gazed over the spread, waiting for Plagg's reaction. She frowned as she realized he wasn't in the room. Glancing around, she soon spotted him in the living area, petulantly sitting on a high shelf and peering at them with utter disdain. 

She excused herself and made her way over to the little cat kwami. When she came to a stop, she peered up at him with a soft smile on her face. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Why?"

"Well, tonight's dinner is for you, silly cat." She shot him a wink as she added, "Please join us."

Plagg hesitated, almost as if he wanted to try and read her before he gave his answer. She seemed to pass his test when he floated down and rested on her shoulder, his eyes looking straight ahead.

He didn't speak again until they settled at the table, tiny plates set up for both kwami and filled with small portions of the dishes she'd made.

"Cheese? You made a cheese meal for me?" Plagg's voice sounded odd, even to his own ears. His surprise at finding the meal full of cheese had him turning to look at her.

"Well, yes," she said, smiling. "We celebrated a makeshift birthday for Tikki a couple months back. It only seemed fair to have one for you, too. So, happy birthday, Plagg."

Words failed the small cat kwami as he gazed over the cheese and cracker appetizer, the grilled cheese sandwiches with bits of tomato and bacon, cheesy sides, and a creamy cheesecake with a chocolate swirl and strawberries as the main event. 

"So, am I forgiven now?" Marinette asked as she leaned close enough to whisper.

She broke into a fit of giggles as the little cat flew up, nuzzling her cheek and purring his happiness. She'd never seen the cat appear so unabashed in his show of affection, earning a mock-glare from Adrien as he witnessed it. 

"Bugaboo, I think you stole my kwami's affections from me."

"You're darn right she did." Plagg eased away to meet Marinette's eyes as he said, "Thank you, Spots."

"It was my pleasure, silly cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
